bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shareena Show
The Shareena Show is an animated TV show that serves as a sequel to Bob Doucette's 1999 animated show, Detention. It stars Tara Strong in her duet role, Kaitlyn Dias, and Spike Spencer. The show is being created and executive produced by Jose Ramirez and produced by KirbyStar Studios and B-Master Animation, while being distributed by Warner Bros. Television. Premise The show focuses on Shareena Wickett in her 7th and 8th grade years, who gets an unexpected surprise in the form of three estranged siblings, Katie, Thomas, and Timmy. They lived with their aunt, Missy, and now stay with Shareena for her middle school years. However, there's one thing the Wickett kids fight over, it's what console is the greatest. Shareena is into the Nintendo 64, while Katie is a PlayStation fan and Thomas is on Dreamcast's side. But when they're not fighting, they get along very well and go on adventures in Oak Forest together. The Shareena Show will not only retain the humor of Detention, but also take the show into deeper moments with character development and issues that kids face. Characters Main * Shareena Wickett (Voiced by Tara Strong) is a 12-year-old Goth girl that prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs are not taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances and she is the singer during dance class. * Katie Wickett (Voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) is the somewhat older of the bunch and the fashionista of the family. She's basically the complete opposite of Shareena in terms of looks and what they like, what with Shareena being into Goth and Katie into more girly things. Plus, she can do some cool dance moves like all the popular dancers such at Britney Spears. And while she and Shareena butt heads with each other occassionally, they can become a cool duo, for opposites can attract. Fashion aside, she's very kind to her siblings, including Timmy. Her favorite snack is blueberries, and she's into Eiffel 65. She's based off Lori Loud, Benson, and Shareena's look in the Detention episode, Little Miss Popular. * Thomas Wickett (Voiced by Spike Spencer) is the timid and shy brother of Shareena. He's usually scared at the slightest provocation and tends to be a figurative wallflower. Like Shareena is into spooky stuff, he's into anime, including the fictional show, Backpack Creatures, a parody of Pokemon. Whenever the kids plan to do something mischievous, he's the only one to speak against doing so. In the middle school years, he befriends Shelly Kelly, who was picked on for being teacher's pet. He's modeled after Lincoln Loud, Double D, and Shinji Ikari. * Timmy Wickett (Voiced by Tara Strong) is the youngest baby of the three. A wide-eyed infant, he tends to crawl to whatever makes him curious. He's under the care of Katie since their aunt had them live with Shareena for her school years. He doesn't speak, so he makes baby noises or sucks on his pacifier. He's based on Maggie Simpson, Lily Loud, and Timmy from Shaun the Sheep. *Shelly Kelly (voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) – An optimistic and peppy girl who wears a Ladybug Scout uniform every day. She constantly kisses up to Miss Kisskillya and has a crush on Emmitt. As a result, she is often detested by the other kids, whom she wishes to be friends with. However, on some occasions Shelly is often an ally to the kids. She serves as Thomas' love interest., as well as troop leader of the Ladybug Scouts *Emmitt Roswell (voiced by Billy West) – A conspiracy theorist who believes that intelligent life exists in outer space and is determined to make contact with aliens. As revealed in Boyz 'n The Parenthood, Emmitt has an estranged father. *Mr. Palette (voice by Will Forte) is an art teacher in Shareena's new art class. He is an art teacher who is very understanding and fun to talk to. He's inspired by Chester Z, Clone Teenage Abe Lincoln, and Jose's old church meeting leader, Sean Donohue, from a few weeks after he enrolled in the meeting. *Sterling (voiced by Wayne Knight) A mad, obese scientist bent on capturing Shareena's pet pig. He serves as the recurring antagonist of season 2. Supporting *Jim Kim (voiced by writer Roger Eschbacher) – A shy kid with a love for comic book superheroes. He takes on the characters' attributes at inopportune times. *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – A short kid with a short temper. Constantly left out of competitive sports, Gug constantly picks fights with kids twice his own size and has even wanted to take down Miss Kisskillya. He and Emmitt have their occasional rivalries, however, they both agree on their lack of patience with Jim. *Duncan Bubble – A quiet boy who is always playing with a yo-yo and never speaks. He instead uses his yo-yo to spell out messages (for example, "Thanks guys", "Boring", and "Yeah"), accompanied by an electronic voice (done by creator Bob Doucette) reading the message. He is based on a deaf friend Doucette had during production. *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (voiced by Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry) – A pair of identical twins. They have been known to get themselves in trouble by hacking into the school computers and deleting library fines. Their scientific descriptions sometimes confuse Miss Kisskillya. They have shown to be competitive with each other. *Eugenia P. Kisskillya (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) The physical education teacher and detention monitor of Benedict Arnold Middle School. Having been a military sergeant in the Marine Corps, Miss Kisskillya bosses the children around like such and usually pronounces "detention" as "dee-tennnn-shun!!" The only student she likes is Shelley Kelly, who serves as her "Teacher's Pet" and whom she refers to as "Private Kelly". Despite usually being oftentimes tyrannical towards the children, she has been shown to be a nice person. She is based on creator Bob Doucette's grade school teacher who was a nun, as well as Freeman's character of the strict Sister Mary Stigmata from The Blues Brothers and Blues Brothers 2000. Episodes Season 1 *1. A Sibling Problem: When Shareena's siblings have arrived after their aunt died, she'll have to find a way to get rid of them on her new school year. *2. Science Fair and Square: After Thomas and Katie have a nasty argument over which console is the best, they each take sides with the also-feuding LaBelle twins to help out on their science fair projects. *3. The Winners Club: Thomas wants to join a hip, cool gang, the Winners Club, unaware of their questionable hobbies. *4. Babysitter, Interrupted: Shareena and Thomas are left in charge of Timmy while Katie goes out shopping with her mother, leading them on a series of misadventures. *5. TBA *6. Sibling Talent: A talent show is held at the Oak Forest's Annual Crazy Carnival, so Katie decides to partner up with a reluctant Shareena to practice her big musical number. *7. TBA *8. A Wickett Halloween: Shareena and her friends go trick-or-treating on Halloween night when they stumble across a haunted house. *9. Lazy-bug Scout: Shelly recruits Katie as a Ladybug Scout volunteer, though her laziness tends to get them in trouble with rival scout team, the Wasps. *10. How I Got Here: Shareena recounts her very first day at Benedict Arnold Middle School, where she makes some new friends in detention. *11. Winter Vacation Pt. 1: The students go to a ski resort to spend the holidays. While Emmitt, Jim, and Gug try to solve a mystery, Thomas finds that he has feelings for Shelley. *12. Winter Vacation Pt. 2: As Thomas and Shelley start spending time together, the boys find a chilling discovery to their mystery. Season 2 *13. The 8th Year: Shareena and her friends finally enter 8th grade, where they find a mad scientist posing as a new teacher. *14. The Art of Love: The students decide to help Mr. Palette out on his first date with the school librarian, Ms. Reed. *15. Fashion Identity: After her old clothes go missing, Katie starts to lose her identity, so the LaBelles must solve another mystery. *16. How We Got Here: Thomas and Katie remember the time they had with Aunt Missy, as well as the day Timmy was born. *17. The Alien: Emmitt goes out to look for aliens that have abducted his long-lost father, but later discovers the terrible truth. *18. The Magic of Christmas: Shareena tries to discover the true meaning of Christmas in Oak Forest, while Emmitt sets a trap for Santa Claus and her parents stay at a motel when their car breaks down. *19. TBA *20. A Wickett in Venice: Mr. Palette's art class takes a trip to Venice, Italy, much to the joy of Shareena. However, Sterling is on their trail again, trying to capture Pig, who stowed away, resulting in Shareena and Pig getting separated from the group. *21. Revenge of the Wasps: The Wasps return to challenge the Ladybug Scouts in a series of outdoor challenges. *22. Save the First Dance: As the eighth graders prepare for the school dance, Shareena realizes her feelings for Emmitt are more than just being friends. *23. The Last Field Trip Pt. 1: As graduation draws near, the students take a trip to Katie and Thomas's old hometown, Maynutville, where they discover some changes to their town after their move to Oak Forest. *24. The Last Field Trip Pt. 2: While at Maynutville, they uncover an evil plot by an old adversary of the Wickett family, so they must band together one last time before their eventual departure from middle school. Trivia * The show's music is composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, with additional music by Steve Rucker and Thomas Chase, who both composed for Detention. * The show takes place from 2000 to 2002, keeping in line with the show and the length of middle-schoolers, where in-universe, it began in 1999. Category:TV Series Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Detention Category:Comedy Category:KirbyStarWickett